battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Coruscant - Operation: Knightfall
Battlefront II Campaign mode: Description The Operation: Knightfall is a level that can be played in the campaign mode. It allows the player to recreate the events of Order 66 - specifically, its namesake. Players take control of 501st Clone Troopers and fight an unlimited number of Jedi and temple security force as they attack the Jedi Temple. 501st Journal: Coruscant- Operation: Knightfall What I remember about the rise of the Empire is ... is how ''quiet it was. During the waning hours of the Clone Wars, the 501st Legion was discreetly transferred back to Coruscant. It was a silent trip. We all knew what was about to happen, what we were about to do. Did we have any doubts? Any private, traitorous thoughts? Perhaps, but no one said a word. Not on the flight to Coruscant, not when Order Sixty-Six came down, and not when we marched into the Jedi Temple. Not a word.'' Objectives From your commanding officer: 1.) "Tonight the fall of the Jedi is at hand. We have been directed by the highest authority to wipe out the insurgent Jedi Order that threatens our great Empire. Our first objective is to capture the Council chamber. Lord Vader will be our field commander. Let's keep the channel low, and move out." *Capture Council chamber command post. wmh 2.) "Attention troops: Double-time to the library; the Jedi are attempting to destroy the library's holobooks in direct defiance of Command. Stop them!" *Go to the library. 3.) "Stop the destruction of the Jedi holobooks. If we can keep one of the bookcases intact for at least two minutes, command can scan the contents of the library." *Stop the Jedi from destroying all of the bookcases for 2 minutes. 4.) "Efficient. Your next objective is a pair of holocrons rumored to contain the sum of all Jedi knowlege. The first one's located in the comm room. Retrieve it and bring it to the veranda." *Retrieve a holocron and bring it back to the veranda. (Player gets choice to play as Lord Vader.) 5.) "There he is. The near star chamber. You must defeat this Jedi, and bring his holocron to the veranda drop-off point." *Kill a Jedi Master and bring his holocron back to the veranda. 6.) "Excellent progress! With the rest of the holocrons secured, we can deal with the remainder of the Jedi here. Execute the three Jedi Masters, who have poisoned the minds of their impressionable students against the Empire. Let them bear witness to the cost of rebellion." *Kill 3 Jedi Masters. 7.) "Our new Emperor will be pleased. Primary objectives complete. The Jedi Temple has been secured." Ending Journal With the fall of Coruscant and the elimination of the traitorous Jedi, Palpatine's rise to power was complete. In recognition of our service and loyalty to the Emperor, the 501st were placed under the direct command of Lord Vader. Armed with deadly new weapons, blazing new ships, and shining new armor, our presence let the galaxy know that the days of the Old Republic were well and truly over. We were establishing a new era: An era of order and peace. Enemies *Temple Security Force *Jedi Order Trivia *There are many mods which make this level playable in instant action, most likely because this is one of the most memorable levels in the campaign mode. *This level is based off the scene in Revenge of the Sith when Anakin and the 501st go into the Jedi Temple and kill Jedi, while Anakin killed the younglings. Links *Back to Campaign *Part 1: Chapter 7 Utapau - Underground Ambush *Part 2: Chapter 1 Naboo - Imperial Diplomacy Category:Campaign mode Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Need Update Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II